Le Retour de Voldemort
by Serafina Pekkala1
Summary: Les vacances de notre jeune sorcier bien aimé s'annonce aussi morne qu'à l'habitude. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui envoi une lettre lui disant que quelqu'un viendra le chercher, mais qui?
1. La lettre de Dumbledor

Bonjour tout le monde cela fait quelques temps que l'histoire que vous allez lire mijote dans mon esprit. Cependant, je vais être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout où cette histoire va aboutir ^__^ j'espère simplement que vous allez l'apprécier. Je tiens à dire que ceci est ma première Fic donc soyez patient.  
  
Petit résumé : Les vacances de notre jeune sorcier bien aimé s'annonce aussi morne qu'à l'habitude. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui envoi une lettre lui disant que quelqu'un viendra le chercher, mais qui?  
  
Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de ce chapitre appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (qui fait un travail merveilleux disons le). Cependant, l'histoire est bien à moi et je me suis basée sur les quatre premiers tomes de la série pour faire une suite.  
  
Bon assez de blabla, place à la lecture!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : La lettre de Dumbledore  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry était arrivé à la maison du 4 Privet Drive donc, deux semaines qu'il était de retour de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Après les tragiques événements qui s'y étaient déroulés l'année dernière c'était bien la chose la plus horrible qui puisse lui arriver.  
  
Harry en avait encore des frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine en repensant à ce qui s'était produit lors de la final du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ses cauchemars commençaient à peine à le quitter. Il avait vu un de ses condisciples de Poudlard mourir sous ses yeux et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pu voir ses parents et leurs parler, mais ce n'était que leurs échos, leurs ombres.  
  
Comme à leurs habitudes, l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et l'horrible cousin dodu de Harry Dudley, avait déjà tous fait pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans cette maison. Coup de canne sur les tibias et menace de mort étaient rendu une habitude.  
  
Bien que Harry ait un lien de parenté avec sa tante Pétunia, il n'avait rien en commun avec cette famille. Harry était petit et maigre pour son âge comme le lui faisait remarquer fréquemment son énorme cousin. La seule raison qui le tenait à l'écart de Harry était qu'il avait peur de lui, bien qu'il soit beaucoup moins fort que Dudley. En effet Harry Potter n'avait rien d'un garçon ordinaire, bien que son apparence ne laisse présager aucune anormalité, excepté le fait qu'il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit les Dursley, cette cicatrice n'était pas du à l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents tous simplement parce que Lili et James Potter n'étaient pas mort dans un accident de voiture. Harry avait toujours cru à cette version jusqu'à ce que Hagrid le gardien des Clés et des Lieux de sa futur école, viennent lui annoncer qu'elle était dû à un très mauvais sort lancé par un mage noir qui avait préalablement assassiné ses parents. Cette cicatrice l'avait rendu célèbre dans le monde des sorciers. Car il faut le dire, Harry Potter est bel et bien un sorcier. Quel choc il avait eu en l'apprenant!! Cette cicatrice résultait du sort que Lord Voldemort lui avait lancé pour le tuer cependant, contre toute attente, le sort avait fait un ricochet sur Harry pour atteindre le mage noir.  
  
Pour Harry, vivre avec les Dursley était le pire calvaire qu'il pouvait affronter.  
  
« Mise à part Voldemort, pensa-t-il, ou Rogue (tout le monde au collège était au courant de la haine que se vouait Harry et son professeur de potion). »  
  
Lorsqu'il était en troisième année d'étude Harry avait cru durant une merveilleuse demi-heure qu'il irait vivre avec son parrain Sirius (nouvellement découvert). Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, Queudver, celui qui allait permettre d'innocenter Sirius c'était enfui et celui-ci avait du fuir pour ne pas recevoir un châtiment pire que la mort, c'est-à-dire, le baisé du Détraqueur.  
  
Dumbledore, le directeur du collège Poudlard à la fois sage et puissant, avait insisté pour que Harry retourne vivre chez les moldus à la fin de sa quatrième année d'étude.  
  
« Tu seras plus en sécurité avec ton oncle et ta tante », avait-il dit à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci en doutait fortement aujourd'hui, surtout lorsque l'oncle Vernon avait brillamment mimé qu'il enserrait ses mains bleues et bouffies autour du cou de son neveu après qu'il eut offert à Dudley une liposuccion version magique. Car le cousin de Harry qui étudiait dans un collège privé, le collège de Smelting n'avait pas perdue un kilo, même si la tante Pétunia craignait qu'il soit sous nourrit à la cantine du collège, au contraire, il avait encore engraissé si cela était possible. Disons simplement que cette offre n'eut pas l'effet escomptée, Dudley s'était réfugié dans les jupes de sa mère, celle-ci beaucoup plus mince n'arrivait qu'à dissimuler sa tête et une partie de son torse tandis que son large fessier débordait de chaque côté, que la tante Pétunia avait faillie s'évanouir et que l'oncle Vernon lui avait hurler :  
  
« Comment oses-tu menacer notre fils de la sorte après tous ce que nous avons fait pour toi?!? Si tu fais une autre gaffe comme celle-la je t'enferme dans ta chambre sans aucune possibilité de sortie et crois moi tes petits amis ne pourront rien pour toi cette fois-ci. Maintenant file dans ton placard, je veux dire dans ta chambre et restes y. N'en sors pas avant que je t'en donne la permission. Est-ce clair ? »  
  
« Oui très clair », avait dit Harry n'osant rien ajouter de plus, en constatant avec un brin d'inquiétude que l'une des veines que l'oncle Vernon avait à la tempe battait dangereusement.  
  
Harry avait passé la journée dans sa chambre et rendu à 7 heure le soir, son estomac criait famine. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se changer les idées, Hedwige était partie se dégourdir les ailes depuis la veille et il avait déjà feuilleté son livre Le Quidditch À Travers Les Âges plusieurs fois déjà. Il broyait du noir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit familier : Hedwige venait d'arriver et lui apportait du courrier.  
  
« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu as là?? », demanda-t-il en se rapprochant avec curiosité.  
  
Il détacha doucement la lettre de la patte de la chouette et l'amena à sa cage pour lui donner de l'eau et une ration de Miamhibou. Puis il commença à s'intéresser à la lettre. Elle venait de Poudlard puisqu'elle était frappée des armoiries du collège : un lion (représentant la maison de Gryffondor), un serpent (qui représentait Serpentard), un blaireau (pour la maison de Poufsouffle) et un aigle (pour Serdaigle) entouraient un grand « P ».  
  
« Ils envoient les lettres de fournitures de bonne heure cette année », se dit-il.  
  
Il la décacheta et se rendit compte que se n'était qu'en fait une lettre du directeur du collège Albus Dumbledore (ce qui n'était pas peu dire). Surprit, Harry lu fébrilement la lettre écrite avec l'écriture ronde et propre du directeur et voici ce qu'il découvrit :  
  
Bonjour Harry, D'après certains de mes informateurs, Voldemort serait entrain de rassembler une force considérable de mangemorts et de créatures maléfiques. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que tu n'est plus en sécurité chez ta famille moldu. Donc j'aimerais que tu prépares tes affaires dès que recevras cette lettre j'envoi quelqu'un te chercher pour t'emmener en sécurité.  
  
Fais attention à toi. Albus Dumbledore Directeur du Collège Poudlard  
  
Harry était septique, et s'il s'agissait d'un subterfuge imaginé par le ténébreux mage, il finit par se ressaisir, c'était quand même Hedwige qui lui avait apporté cette lettre. Cependant, même s'il savait que le professeur Dumbledore était un sorcier mystérieux et il faut le dire, un peu fou, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il pu lui cacher l'identité de la personne qui viendrait le cherché pour l'emmener en sécurité. Il se posait également des questions sur la « force considérable » que Voldemort était entrain de rassemblé. Harry se demandait aussi ou il allait être amené par son mystérieux sauveur et qui serait celui-ci. Il écrivit donc à Dumbledore lui disant qu'il ferait ce qu'il lui dirait, mais préférait savoir qui viendrait le chercher pour dissiper toute ambiguïté. Il attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et celle-ci s'envola aussitôt pour aller porter le message à son destinataire. Il se mit tout de même à faire ses bagages croyant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il rapatria tous ses livres d'école, ses robes de sorciers, sa baguette, son chaudron, son Éclair de Feu, la cage d'Hedwige et tous se qui lui serait utile pour passer la prochaine année là où il se sentait vraiment chez lui, c'est-à-dire, à l'école de sorcellerie.  
  
Harry venait juste de fermer sa malle à double tour lorsque l'on sonna à la porte.  
  
¤¤ Voilà c'est tout pour le moment j'espère que ça vous à plus. J'aimerais avoir de vos commentaire par reviews ce serait grandement apprécier ^__^ ¤¤ 


	2. Le mystérieux visiteur

**¤¤   **Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon premier chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'était pas bien long, alors voici quelque chose qui  va pouvoir satisfaire votre soif de lecture insatiable ^__^.  ¤¤

Mais pour l'instant, voici les réponses aux reviews :

**Deedlit : **Merci beaucoup des compliments, je suis très contente que tu appréciés ce premier chapitre. Pour ce qui est de la personne qui vient chercher Harry, hé bien tu la sauras dans ce chapitre.

**SaTeLL : **Comment ça tu ne te rappelles plus de mon premier chapitre?!? Tu aurais pu le relire!!! Grrrr. Je te niaise ^__^. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre autant que le premier.

**Chapitre 2 : Le mystérieux Visiteur**

Comme Harry ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son oncle Vernon, il fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire lorsque quelqu'un sonne à la porte c'est-à-dire, il prétendit ne pas exister. Il s'étendit sur son lit et resta silencieux.

La lettre de Dumbledore et la préparation de ses bagages lui avaient changé les idées, mais alors qu'il était étendu sur son lit, pensant à ce qu'avait écrit Dumbledore, la faim le tiraillait de nouveau. Les seuls bruits qu'il entendait étaient le murmure étouffé des voix lui provenant du rez-de-chaussée ainsi que les gargouillis poussés par son ventre affamé. Soudain, sans prévenir, Dudley fit irruption dans sa chambre et lui dit le souffle court :

« Il y a quelqu'un comme toi en bas qui veut te voir. »

Abasourdi par la nouvelle, Harry se leva et descendit les escaliers avec une impression d'insécurité grandissante dans l'estomac. Serait-ce déjà l'envoyé de Dumbledore? Ou quelqu'un d'autre de beaucoup moins amical? En bas, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un "comme lui" dans le vestibule, Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer de qui il s'agissait car la personne était dos à lui et de plus, un capuchon dissimulait tout ce que Harry aurait pu apercevoir de son visage. Elle était en grande discussion avec l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, Dudley lui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre en s'enfermant à double tour. Les Dursley paraissaient tous deux outrés et dégoûtés par l'impudence qu'avait cette personne d'oser avoir franchi le seuil de la porte et ce sans y avoir été invité.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il toussa pour signaler sa présence, la silhouette encapuchonnée se tourna pour lui faire face. Harry eut l'impression d'être stupéfixé, il découvrit que "son" sauveur était en fait "sa" sauveuse et que sa sauveuse était en fait :

« Fleur, dit-il d'une voix chargée d'incrédulité, mais... »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit, Fleur se ruait déjà sur lui pour une embrassade des plus mouvementée. À ce qui semblait, Fleur lui était toujours reconnaissante d'avoir ramener sa petite soeur Gabriel lors de la deuxième épreuve du célèbre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Après lui avoir collé un bec sur chacune de ses joues, Fleur s'exclama d'un ton enjoué : 

« Arry comment vas-tu? As-tu reçue la lettre du professeur Dumbledore? J'espère que les deux dernières semaines n'ont pas été trop dures pour toi? », ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'oncle et la tante de Harry, qui était restés pétrifié par ce soudain accès de frivolité, avec un certain mépris.

Harry encore sous le choc et assailli par ces questions ne pu que bredouiller :

« Ah... euh.. Je vais très bien... je ... je venais juste de recevoir la lettre de Dumbledore. »

« D'accord, d'accord, très bien tout ça. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu ailles chercher tes affaires pour que nous pussions partir le plus vite possible. Nous avons une longue route à faire. Pendant ce temps, je vais régler quelques petites choses avec ton oncle et ta tante. », dit-elle.

Harry s'exécuta, trop content de déjà quitter la maison des Dursley. Il monta chercher sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige et redescendit aussi vite qu'il pouvait le faire avec les bras aussi chargés. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied des escaliers, Fleur l'attendait avec un large sourire, elle avait repoussé son capuchon et il pu constater que la jeune sorcière n'avait pas du tout changé, ses longs cheveux blonds argentés cascadaient toujours jusque dans le bas de son dos. Son étrange don de Vélane hérité par sa grand-mère semblait toujours aussi efficace à en juger par le regard admiratif que lui lançait l'oncle Vernon sous le regard meurtrier de la tante Pétunia. 

Fleur se précipita pour aider Harry à transporter sa grosse malle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Puis, sachant très bien qu'il ne recevrait aucune parole en retour, il dit tout de même : 

« Au revoir, et à l'été prochain. »

Et à son grand étonnement, il entendit l'oncle Vernon, sur qui le charme de la Vélane semblait avoir disparu, lui répondre, à contrecœur un petit "au revoir" précipité. Il avait un souvenir trop cuisant de la dernière fois que monsieur Wesley était venu à la maison des Dursley. Harry ri intérieurement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. La voix de Fleur le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« Il va falloir marcher un peu, j'ai garée la voiture là-bas », dit-elle en pointant du doigt une vielle voiture rouge qui semblait somme toute en très bon état.

Harry se doutait qu'il devait avoir un peu de magie là-dessous, mais fut très surprit d'apprendre que Fleur savait faire quelque chose à caractère aussi moldu que de conduire une voiture. Apparemment son étonnement avait dû transparaître sur son visage car Fleur ajouta avec un brin d'amusement :

« Y'a pas de quoi à être aussi surprit Harry, tu sais sans doute déjà que ma grand-mère est une Vélane, eh bien mon grand-père est sorcier ce qui fait de ma mère une demi Vélane avec des pouvoirs de sorcier. Mon père lui est un pure moldu. C'est pourquoi je sais conduire une voiture. Une bien étrange famille que j'ai là et je peux te garantir que les réunions familiales sont très mouvementées. »

Harry ri à cette allusion. Ils étaient arriver à la voiture et Fleur regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait et ouvrit la valise d'un coup de baguette magique puis, ils y glissèrent la malle et la cage d'Hedwige. Ils s'engouffrèrent ensuite à l'avant de la voiture. Fleur démarra et quelques instants plus tard ils se retrouvèrent sur l'autoroute et Harry constata avec stupéfaction que le soleil était presque couché et que la nuit tombait rapidement.

Harry avait 1001 questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais la jeune sorcière le devança.

« Arry, je sais que tu as plusieurs questions à me poser, alors, avant que tu ne m'assaille par celles-ci, je vais te dire ce que je sais. »

Elle fit une pose puis poursuivi.

« Lorsque Dumbledore à constater la mort de Cédric Diggory, Harry fit une grimace de douleur en entendant le nom de son ancien condisciple de Poudlard tué froidement par Voldemort, et après que tu nous es confirmé nos pire craintes c'est-à-dire que Tu-Sais-Qui soit revenu à la vie plus puissant et plus fort que jamais. Eh bien le professeur Dumbledore a pris la décision de rallier le plus de peuples possible. Ce que j'entends par peuple, c'est non seulement des sorciers, mais aussi des créatures magiques comme les géants, les êtres de l'eau et tout ça... C'est pourquoi il a envoyé des émissaires parcourir le monde dont ton parrain Sirius, le garde-chasse de Poudlard Rubéus Hagrid, Madame Maxime la directrice de l'académie Beauxbâtons et le professeur Severus Rogue, qui a certaine relation auprès de, euh... certaines personnes, euh... peu fréquentable disons le. À la fin du tournoi, le directeur m'avait laissé entendre qu'il aurait  possiblement besoin de moi au court des prochains jours. »

Harry la coupa.

« Attend une minute Fleur, tu es entrain de me dire que Dumbledore n'a jamais eut l'intention de me laissé chez les Dursley tout l'été ??? », dit Harry incrédule.

« Non Arry tu n'y es pas, il croyait réellement que tu serais en sécurité chez les moldus. Cependant, la nouvelle de Voldemort l'inquiétait au plus au point et comme la liste des gens en qui l'on peut avoir confiance est assez courte, Dumbledore a finalement cédé aux attentes de ton parrain. Sirius voulait aller te chercher lui-même, mais Dumbledore avait d'autre projet pour lui et de plus, il est toujours activement recherché par le ministère de la magie. Comme tout le monde était très occupé à renforcé la protection de Poudlard, le directeur m'a désigné pour aller te chercher pour t'emmener en sécurité, me disant qu'il allait confié ma tâche à ma grand-mère, une vieille amie à lui. »

« Et c'était quoi cette tâche? », demanda-t-il.

« Il voulait que je sois son émissaire auprès du peuple des Vélanes, mais ma grand-mère s'en est occupé. Ce sont de grandes guerrières et c'était très judicieux de la part du directeur de s'en faire des alliées. »

Après une bref pause, elle poursuivie son récit.

« Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue, Sirius et moi-même avons longuement discuté de l'endroit idéal où te caché. »

Mais Harry qui se retenait depuis un bout de temps déjà de poser des questions à propos de son parrain ne pu plus se contenir plus longtemps.

« Et Sirius, comment va-t-il? Est-ce qu'il va pouvoir venir me voir là-bas? Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? C'est quoi sa mission? Est-il en danger? Et qu'est-ce...? », mais Fleur le coupa au milieu d'une question.

« Arry, Arry, une question à la fois je t'en prit !!! Bon, Sirius va très bien et s'il fait très attention, il ne court aucun danger. Je ne suis cependant pas autorisée à te communiquer se qu'il fait ni sa mission, et après un moment d'hésitation elle ajouta, j'ai le regret de t'informer que pour l'instant, il ne pourra pas venir te visiter, ni lui, ni personne. Je suis désolé. »

« Quoi, dit-il, mais... mais pourquoi?!? »

« Pour une raison très simple Arry, pour accroître ta sécurité. », dit-elle sur un ton désolé, comme si elle compatissait avec ses malheurs.

« Accroître ma sécurité!!! Mais tu ne penses quand même pas que Sirius... »

« Non Arry je ne pense absolument pas que Sirius pourrait ter faire du mal, pas plus que Dumbledore. Cependant, le professeur a jugé préférable de mettre le moins de personne possible au courant de l'endroit donc, il va s'en dire que la seule personne à être au courant de ta retraite excepté moi est le directeur lui-même. »

Ça en était trop pour Harry, il était d'accord qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec Fleur qu'avec les Dursley, mais de là à être isoler du reste du monde, il en était moins sur. Voyant l'air triste de Harry, Fleur s'empressa de la rassurer :

« Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est qu'une situation provisoire. Juste le temps que les choses se calme. »

Cela remonta un temps soit peu le moral du jeune sorcier.

« Oh!!! Mais j'y pense, s'écria Fleur si soudainement que Harry eut un mouvement de recul, tu dois mourir de faim. »

En disant ces mots, elle sortit sa baguette, l'agita et murmura quelque chose que Harry n'arriva pas à saisir, mais le résultat fut plus que satisfaisant. Un plateau qui contenait une assiette de rosbif au fumet appétissant ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille et qu'un plat de petit gâteau qui fit frémir les papilles de notre jeune sorcier, venait d'apparaître sur ses genoux. Toutes ces bonnes choses lui rappelaient à quel point il avait faim. Il s'empressa donc de s'enfourner un gros morceau de rosbif oubliant presque de mastiquer et d'avaler avant de s'en enfourner un deuxième. Lorsqu'il se fut copieusement rassasié avec ces plats succulent, le plateau disparut de sur ses genoux pour laisser la place à une couverture épaisse et un oreiller moelleux. 

« Je te conseil d'aller à l'arrière de la voiture pour faire un petit somme, nous allons probablement rouler une bonne partie de la nuit. »

Harry fit donc ce que Fleur lui avait conseillé et essaya de trouver une position relativement confortable à l'arrière du véhicule.

« Je vais te réveiller un peu avant d'arriver », promit-elle.

Cependant, Harry avait une autre question à poser avant d'arriver à trouver le sommeil.

« Euhh... Fleur? »

« Oui Arry? »

« Où allons-nous? »

« Dans un de mes endroits préféré de Grande-Bretagne, tu verras c'est génial!!! », assura-t-elle.

Et ce fut tout ce que le jeune sorcier pu tirer de sa sauveuse avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Durant le trajet, Harry fit un rêve étrange. Dans son rêve, Voldemort qui avait recouvert sa puissance initiale, avait recommencé à terroriser les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et avec des alliés situés sur différent continent, s'apprêtait à assouvir le monde sous sa puissance ténébreuse. Cependant, même avec toute cette puissance il n'osait toujours pas s'attaquer à Poudlard à cause d'Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier capable de tenir à distance le mage noir. Malheureusement, grâce à une astuce tordue, Voldemort avait réussi à s'emparer de Harry. 

Harry était incapable de bouger, son corps en entier lui paraissait lourd comme si quelqu'un d'invisible s'amusait à le plaqué contre le sol. Puis la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et laissa passer le ténébreux sorcier. Harry soudain libéré du poids invisible eut un mouvement de recul et tenta de se protéger de ses mains du mieux qu'il pouvait pensant qu'il allait l'attaquer. Mais Voldemort se contenta de le tirer par la manche de sa robe de sorcier en récitant sans cesse son nom comme s'il s'agissait d'une incantation. 

« Harry, Harry, Harry… », disait-il dans un murmure. Puis :

« **ARRY »**, entendit-il crié à travers son rêve.

La voix qui avait crié n'était plus la même que celle du rêve, C'était celle de Fleur. Soudain Harry se sentit parfaitement réveillé et la vision de son rêve disparut en même que son souvenir. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçu que Fleur avait agrippé la manche de sa chemise et semblait très inquiète. 

« Excuse moi d'avoir crié Arry, mais tu gémissait dans ton sommeil, alors j'ai cru préférable de te réveillé de plus, nous sommes presque arriver. », dit-elle.

Harry encore tout tremblant et une sueur froide lui coulant le long de l'échine ne pu que murmurer un simple « d'accord » tout en assaillant de se souvenir de son rêve, mais ses efforts furent fait en vain. Puis se glissant précautionneusement sur le siège avant de la voiture, il découvrit enfin où il allait passé les deux prochains mois de vacances qui lui restaient avant de rentrer au collège pour sa cinquième année d'étude. 

¤¤  J'espère que ce chapitre vous a contenté, le prochain sera encore plus long!!! Vos reviews seraient appréciés. Vos commentaires sont très enrichissants, donc plus vous en faites, plus j'améliore mon style. ^__^  ¤¤


	3. Un Nouveau Chez Soi

¤¤  Bonjour!!! Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre j'ai eue quelque petit imprévue. Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère, sera apprécier autant que les deux autres. ¤¤

**Disclaimer**** : Je crois que vous l'aurez deviné, tous ce que vous aller lire appartient à                                **

                     JKR. Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient (c'est déjà ça!!).

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Kyzara : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Et tu vas découvre où Harry va resté dans ce chapitre (mais je penses que tu t'en doutais déjà ^__^).**

**Tania Potter : Pour l'endroit, tu vas le savoir dans quelques instants, pour ce qui est des surprises, hé bien je croit que tu vas en avoir une autre dans ce chapitre!!**

Maintenant, place à la lecture!!!

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau chez soi**

Le paysage qui s'offrit aux yeux de Harry le laissa sans voix. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever ce qui ajoutait beaucoup à la magie des lieux. Fleur venait de s'engager dans l'allée d'une somptueuse demeure d'un blanc de chaux. Des arbres bordaient l'allée centrale qui menait directement à la porte d'entrée principale. Fleur arrêta la voiture et Harry descendit pour continuer sa contemplation. Plusieurs massifs de fleurs entouraient la devanture de la maison. Celle-ci était entourée d'une grande véranda sur laquelle quelques chaises en osier attendaient seulement de soulager vos pieds de votre poids. De grandes fenêtres ornaient la façade de la villa qui était constituée de deux étages. Certes, cette villa n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard et encore moins avec la maison de Privet Drive, mais Harry savait quelle serait comme un nouveau chez lui qu'il avait hâte de découvrir.

« Pas mal hein pour une maison d'origine moldu ?? », dit Fleur qui semblait tout aussi excité que lui.

« Ho oui, c'est même plus que pas mal, dit-il fébrilement, à qui est cette maison? », ajouta-t-il.

« Elle appartenait à mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère, elle était moldu, confia-t-elle, depuis que je suis toute petite, je passe mes étés ici. Pour le temps qu'il nous reste avant la rentrée scolaire, nous l'aurons pour nous tout seul. »

Mais Harry avait entendu quelque chose de bizarre dans cette dernière phrase.

« Le temps qu'il _nous_ reste, mais je croyais que tu avais fini tes études à Beauxbâtons? », demanda - t-il perplexe.

« Ho oui j'ai fini mes études à Beauxbâtons l'année dernière. Cependant, le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé un poste de professeur cette année à Poudlard. »

« Un poste de professeur?!? Mais professeur de quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

Mais Harry se donna une tape sur le front, c'était assez évident non, ce devait être elle leur future professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry et ses amis avaient changés de professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal quatre fois depuis le début de sa scolarité. En fait, il avait eu un professeur différent à chaque année car, disait-on, c'était un poste maudit. Le professeur préféré de Harry était le professeur Lupin qui surpassait et de loin tous les autres.

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que le professeur Rogue avait été envoyer en mission (Harry hocha la tête), eh bien, j'ai été désignée pour le remplacer », dit-elle

Le cœur de Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine, non seulement il avait quitter la maison des Dursley beaucoup plus tôt que prévue, mais en plus il n'allait pas être obliger de se coltiner Rogue une autre année. Tout ça était un peu trop fantastique, il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir un hic à quelque part.

« Sans rire, ça va être toi notre nouveau professeur de potion?!? », dit-il en ayant quelques difficultés à assimiler la nouvelle.

« Oui ce sera moi, mais seulement pour cette année, juste le temps que le professeur Rogue accomplisse sa mission qui risque d'être très éprouvante pour lui. »

Il venait de trouver le hic. Cependant il était quand même très heureux d'échapper à l'injustice de Rogue cette année.

« Bon, ajouta-t-elle, et si on entrait? Je vais te montrer ta chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer et quand tu seras près je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire !!! », ajouta-t-elle.

Comme la villa était dissimulée aux regards indiscrets, Fleur usa d'un sortilège pour rendre la malle de Harry légère et amena celui-ci à l'intérieur. Elle lui fit gravir un escalier et le fit entrer dans une pièce à l'extrémité d'un corridor.

« La salle de bain est situé juste en face de ta chambre. Ne te gène surtout pas si tu veux prendre une douche ou quoi que se soit. La cuisine est situé au rez-de-chaussée, si tu as faim et moi je serai dans mon bureau, au grenier si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit. »

Après lui avoir fait promettre qu'il ne se gênerait pas, elle sortit en le laissant seul. Harry trop fatigué pour faire quoi que se soit, se laissa tomber à plat ventre sans avoir au préalable enlever ses lunettes ou s'être changer.

                                                                                                                      ¤                                                                                    

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut enchanté de constater que tous ces événements s'étaient bel et bien passés. Car, durant un bref instant, il avait cru que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Il examina la chambre dans laquelle Fleur l'avait laissé. Elle était entièrement meublée d'antiquité  et les murs étaient peint d'une couleur rouge intense qui rappelait vaguement celle du sang. C'était une petite pièce somme toute très agréable dont une grande fenêtre laissait entré la lumière du jour.

Après cet examen rapide des lieux, il se rendit à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Tout ce qui l'entourait était d'un blanc pure, si pure qu'il du fermer un peu les yeux pour éviter d'être éblouit. Seul quelques petits accessoires n'étaient pas de la même couleur que le reste, ils étaient d'un noir d'encre ce qui offrait un agréable contraste.

Lorsqu'il eut fini Harry monta l'escalier pour arriver au bureau de Fleur celle-ci était assise dos à l'escalier et semblait contempler le paysage. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit monter les dernières marches, la jeune sorcière fit pivoter son fauteuil pour se trouver face à face au jeune homme. Elle lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire et dit : 

« Bien dormit Arry? »

« Oui très bien. Puis il ajouta, c'est très gentil à toi de m'accueillir dans cette maison en attendant que les choses se calment. J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. »

« Oh, mais ça me fait très plaisir, tu peux me croire », dit-elle.

Puis elle ajouta :

« Et si je te préparait quelque chose à manger et après je pourrais te faire visiter ta nouvelle maison pour les mois qu'il nous reste avant la rentré. »

« Oui ce serait bien », dit le jeune sorcier.

Fleur l'emmena au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine et lui prépara rapidement un sandwich qu'il avala avec appétit puis ils commencèrent la visite. La maison était composée de nombreuses pièces toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. La personne qui avait fait la décoration devait avoir beaucoup de goût. Mais ce qui fascina le plus Harry était le jardin intérieur situé au milieu de la Villa. Le plafond était entièrement constitué d'un dôme de verre et un enchevêtrement de plante, de fleur, d'arbuste et d'arbre (car le plafond était très haut) aux parfums entêtants s'entrecroisaient pour laisser l'impression de pénétrer dans la jungle. Au milieu du jardin, on avait aménagé un espace où reposait une petite table entourée de quatre chaises ainsi qu'un grand chaudron dont le contenu bouillait et semblait être maintenu à une haute température grâce à un feu magique. Apparemment, c'était ici que Fleur préparait ses cours de potions. Et cette hypothèse lui fut confirmée lorsqu'il aperçut une petite étagère sur laquelle était empiler toutes sortes de flacons, de fioles et de récipients au contenu divers. 

Puis, Fleur l'emmena dehors, là aussi Harry resta bouche bée, une petite pommerais s'étendait devant lui et à la fin de cette pommerais, une petite bute descendait doucement pour arriver sur la rive d'un petit lac entouré d'un boisé pour décourager d'éventuel voyeur de s'aventurer dans le coin. 

« Ma mère, ma sœur et moi venions souvent nous baignées dans ce lac lorsque nous passions l'été ici. C'était mon endroit de prédilection. J'adore l'eau. Changement de sujet, j'ai l'heureux plaisir de t'annoncer que tu pourras te pratiquer au Quidditch ici car ce petit bocage a été ensorcelé avec des sortilèges repousse-moldu donc nous sommes à l'abri des regards », dit Fleur en rompant un long silence.

Harry fut submergé par un tel sentiment de joie qu'il faillit sauté au cou de Fleur, mais se reprit juste à temps. Cependant, il tenait à la remercier.

« Sans blague, je vais vraiment pouvoir m'entraîner au Quidditch ici?!? (Fleur hocha la tête) Oh, merci, merci infiniment Fleur tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. J'espère avoir un jour l'honneur de pouvoir t'affronter!! », ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Mais Fleur se contenta de dire que les balais n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Elle préférait grandement restée les deux pieds sur terre ou affronter la froideur de l'eau.

La journée fila comme l'éclair, en dehors de la période scolaire qu'il passait à Poudlard, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Fleur avait le chic de le rendre à l'aise et quelques jours plus tard, il avait totalement apprivoisé son nouvel environnement et se sentait comme chez lui dans la Villa. 

                                                                                                                      ¤

Quelques jours après son arriver, Harry reçut la réponse à la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Dumbledore par le retour d'Hedwige. Celle-ci était très brève et se lisait comme suit :

 _Bonjour  Harry,_

_Je  suppose  qu'à  l'heure  qu'il  est,  tu  es  déjà  au  côté  la  personne  que  je  t'ai  envoyée,  il  y  a  un  petit  bout  de temps.  Je  suppose  que  tu  as  eu  toute  une  surprise  en voyant  notre  jeune  amie?  Je  n'ose  pas  mentionner  son nom  de  peur  qu'Hedwige  soit  interceptée,  bien  que  je  lui fasse  entièrement  confiance.  Simple  mesure  de  sécurité._

_Profite  bien  de  tes  vacances._

_Albus  Dumbledore_

_Directeur  du  collège  Poudlard_

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cédé à la panique ce soir là, mais il faut dire que c'était quand même un peu angoissant. Mais bon, maintenant il était fixé.

Après avoir reçut l'autorisation de Fleur, il écrivit une lettre à Ron en lui expliquant  bien la situation qui était un peu délicate sans lui préciser toutefois l'endroit où il était et la personne avec qui il se trouvait. Il en écrivit aussi une à Hermione en demandant à Ron de  faire suivre la lettre de celle-ci. Puis durant les jours qui suivirent, il passa beaucoup de temps à voler sur son éclaire de feu, à parler de choses et d'autres avec Fleur et à explorer le jardin intérieur qui était immense. Ce jardin comportait des plantes qu'Harry n'avait fait qu'apercevoir dans des livres de botanique durant ces cours. 

Fleur passait là le plus clair de son temps. Lorsque Harry la rejoignait, elle lui expliquait certaine propriété de certaine plante. Hermione serait folle de jalousie en sachant tous ce qu'il apprenait ici. C'est sûr qu'il allait avoir un net avantage sur les autres élèves durant ses futures cours de potion. Et il croyait sincèrement qu'il allait commencer à les apprécier, sans Rogue qui prenait un malin plaisir à le ridiculisé, lui et les autres élèves de Griffondor. 

 Harry reçut enfin la réponse de Ron et d'Hermione deux semaines après leur avoir envoyé les lettres. Il était très content de revoir Hedwige qui était exténuée. La lettre de Ron se lisait comme suit : 

_Salut Harry,_

_Je savais déjà que tu n'étais plus chez ta famille de moldu (tu sais papa a beaucoup de relation au ministère). Il a cependant refusé de me dire ou tu allais et avec qui tu étais. J'ai demandé à papa si tu allais pouvoir venir au terrier passer quelques semaines. Mais il m'a dit que Dumbledore avait insisté pour que tu restes où tu étais jusqu'à la rentrée. Je suis désolé, mais au moins j'aurais essayé. Je vais t'envoyé Coq régulièrement pour t'informer des récents événements du monde magique._

_À plus tard_

_Ron_

 Celle d'Hermione n'était pas vraiment différente :

_Bonjour Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Ron m'a fait suivre t'a lettre et il m'a informé que tu allais être obligé de rester cacher jusqu'à la rentré. C'est dommage, mais je crois que c'est préférable comme ça. On va se revoir dans le Poudlard Express. J'espère que tous se passe bien pour toi (peut importe où tu es). Par contre, Nous pourrions peut-être se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher nos fournitures ? On pourrait peut-être s'arranger ?_

_Redonnes moi des nouvelles_

_Hermione_

Harry content d'avoir reçut des nouvelles de ses meilleurs amis, se promit de demander à Fleur s'il pourrait aller les retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de danger sur une allée remplit de sorcier tous plus expérimenté les uns que les autres.

Les jours passaient, le rapprochant de plus en plus du jour de son anniversaire et Harry s'était résigné à la fêter seul en compagnie de Fleur, loin de ses deux amis. Cependant, Fleur se montrait très compréhensive et pleine de sollicitude. Elle n'hésitait pas à reporter à plus tard la préparation de ses cours pour le désennuyer. Un jour elle s'est même sacrifiée pour lui en quittant la terre ferme pour faire une petite partie de Quidditch contre lui. Harry lui en fut profondément reconnaissant. Et la jeune femme du même avouer que finalement voler n'était pas si effrayant que ça. Mais, elle du quand même s'avouer vaincu après que Harry ait marqué son vingtième but. 

Cependant, un grand vide s'installait à l'intérieur de lui malgré tous les efforts de Fleur, Ron et Hermione lui manquaient plus que jamais et il était de plus en plus angoissé face à la montée en flèche des disparitions et des meurtres dans l'univers de la magie. Harry savait que Lord Voldemort n'y était pas étranger. 

Cette nuit là Harry dormit d'un sommeil paisible après une séance d'entraînement particulièrement difficile dans la pluie et le vent. Il ne se doutait pas du tout de la surprise que Fleur était entrain d'organiser spécialement pour lui.

¤¤ J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!! Et je ne répèterez jamais assez : Les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir Loll. 

Prochain chapitre Harry va avoir une grande surprise!!! Prenez soin de vous!! ¤¤


	4. La Grande Surprise

¤¤ Bonjour à toutes et à tous me revoilà avec un chapitre tous frais sortit de mon cerveau. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez (évidement). ¤¤ 

**Disclaimer : **Blablabla… Tout ceci appartient à JKR …. Blablabla…. Il n'y a que l'histoire et certain personnage qui sont à moi.

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Kyzara : **Merci beaucoup des compliments (tu vas me faire rougir si tu continues). Pour ce qui est de la Villa, je me suis inspirée de la villa des Jardins de métis, La Villa Reford (je sais pas si tu connais, c'est en Gaspésie, et la Gaspésie, c'est au Québec, si tu viens de l'extérieur du Canada). Cependant, je l'ai un peu modifié pour les besoins de mon chapitre. ^_^

**Hybridel :** Merci beaucoup, ça m'encourage de voir que le monde aime ma fic !!!

**Satell : **Marchi beaucoup Vérou (j'espère que tu iras pas colporter toute mes punchs LOLL)

**Lalo :** Merci!!! J'espère que la suite est venue assez rapidement pour toi o)

**Et voici la suite !!!!!!!**

Chapitre 4 : La grande surprise 

C'était la veille de son anniversaire et plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Fleur était venue le chercher de chez les Dursley. Harry était monté dans sa chambre et commençait à se morfondre. Les minutes et les heures passaient à la vitesse d'un escargot. Le jeune sorcier était étendu sur le lit et regardait la petite horloge posée sur la table de chevet. Il ne restait plus que deux heures avant sa fête, il allait avoir 15 ans. Bien qu'il n'allait pas fêter avec ses amis Harry sentait qu'il allait passée la meilleur fête d'anniversaire de sa vie car il était loin des Dursley et il vivait avec une jeune sorcière qu'il avait appris à grandement apprécier. 

Harry se sentait glisser dans le sommeil, mais un hululement surexciter le tira de sa rêverie. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit une petite boule de plume battre frénétiquement des ailes pour tenter de se maintenir au niveau de la fenêtre, il reconnut tout de suite le minuscule hibou, c'était Coquecigrue, il appartenait à son meilleur ami Ron. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et agrippa le minuscule hibou et tenta de lui retirer la lettre qu'il portait, la boule de plume poussait des petits cris stridents et lui mordilla douloureusement les doigts dans ce qu'il croyait être un geste d'affection. La lettre qu'il portait se lisait comme suit : 

_Bon anniversaire Harry !!_

_Je n'ai pas pu te hibouer ton cadeau, Coq est trop petit pour porter un paquet, mais je compte bien te le donner en main propre bientôt. Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour l'instant. Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ? Papa a eu une promotion ce sera lui le nouveau directeur du département de la coopération magique international ce qui veux dire que cette année j'aurai le droit à une robe du collège neuve pour la rentrée. Je suis sure que tu aurais énormément ri en voyant l'air qu'avait Percy quand il a apprit que papa allait devenir son supérieur._

_Hier il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment étrange, je suis entré dans ma chambre et il y avait une robe de cérémonie neuve sur mon lit. Je suis descendu pour remercier ma mère, mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas elle qui me l'avait offerte. C'est vraiment très étrange. De toute façon je ne me plein pas, celle-ci est beaucoup mieux  que celle d'occasion. Enfin bref. Je te souhaite encore joyeux anniversaire._

_À très bientôt _

_Ron_

Harry sourit, il était ravi pour monsieur Weasley, il ne connaissait pas une famille qui méritait plus que les Weasley de gagner des gallions d'or en plus. Et pour ce qui était de la robe neuve que Ron avait trouvé, il savait parfaitement d'où elle venait. C'était Fred et George qui lui avait donné, car Harry leur avait offert le prix qu'il avait gagné à la fin de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mille gallions d'or en l'occurrence, pour ouvrir leur boutique de farces et attrapes magique à une seule condition : offrir à Ron une nouvelle robe de cérémonie, car celle que madame Weasley lui avait donné était affreuse. 

Plus que 45 minutes avant ses 15 ans.

Harry trouvait la lettre de Ron très étrange surtout lorsqu'il lui disait : _je compte bien te le donner en main propre bientôt_. C'était le _bientôt qu'il trouvait suspect après tout la rentré était prévue pour le premier septembre comme d'habitude et on n'était que le 30 juillet enfin, bientôt le 31. _

Cependant, cette idée lui sortit bien vite de l'esprit lorsqu'il aperçut un grand oiseau blanc à longue patte et au long bec s'engouffrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'oiseau qui était magnifique tenait dans son bec une lettre qui lui était adressé et transportait à l'aide de ses longue patte un gros paquet qui paraissait très lourd. Harry prit la lettre et le paquet puis tendit à l'oiseau un petit gobelet d'eau ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture pour hibou. Il bouda la nourriture, mais se désaltéra avec gratitude puis fit demi-tour et reparti d'où il était venu. Après avoir contemplé un moment le vol de l'oiseau, il s'intéressa à la carte, c'était Sirius.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire. Je regrette profondément de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi pour cette journée, mais je suis retenu dans un autre endroit. Je tenait cependant, a t'offrir un cadeau, je suis sur qu'il va te plaire. J'espère te revoir bientôt._

_Prend bien soin de toi._

_Sniffle_

_P.S  L'oiseau magnifique qui t'a apporté cette lettre est un Héron blanc très utiliser pour le courrier où je suis présentement.  _

Puis il s'intéressa au cadeau de Sirius, il ôta le papier kraft qui le recouvrait et découvrit alors : un livre. Harry était déçu, il s'imaginait que le cadeau de son parrain serait plus spectaculaire. Le livre avait une couverture de cuir noire et ressemblait à un grimoire, l'absence de titre sur la couverture l'intrigua, il ouvrit donc le volume et un petit mot rédigé par Sirius tomba à ses pieds.

_ Harry,_

_Lunard, Queudver, Cornedrue et Patmol ont conservés dans ce grimoire tous les maléfices qui leurs avaient été utile au cour de leurs études à Poudlard en tant que Maraudeurs et maniganceur de mauvais tours. Il y a aussi certains sortilèges et maléfices de notre cru. Et ça me fais plaisir de te le confier en espérant que tu y ajoutes quelques sortilèges supplémentaires. Ton père aurait voulu que tu en hérites._

_Prends-en bien soin._

_Sniffle_

Harry commença à feuilleté le grimoire en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Malfoy avec cet ouvrage. Et il sourit intérieurement en voyant la tête que feraient Fred et George Weasley à la vue de ce grimoire. Il se promit de l'étudier consciencieusement.

Plus que 20 minutes avant ses 15 ans.

Et alors qu'il feuilletait le livre, une chouette postal vint se poser sur le lit, une enveloppe dans le bec, il se doutait de qui pouvait bien provenir cette lettre. Il prit la lettre du bec de la chouette lui offrit à boire et à manger et décacheta la lettre pendant qu'elle s'en retournait d'où elle était venue, la lettre venait d'Hermione.

_Salut Harry,_

_Bon anniversaire. Je ne t'ai rien envoyé, car je compte bien te donner mon cadeau en main propre dans quelques temps. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus. J'espère que tout va bien là où tu te trouves. Ron m'a dit pour son père, c'est fantastique non? Depuis le temps que monsieur Weasley mérite un avancement. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sniffle? On s'en reparlera bientôt. Il y a quelques semaines, je suis allé voir Victor en Bulgarie avec mes parents. Ron était furieux! La Bulgarie est pays vraiment fantastique avec toutes ses histoires de sorcières et sorciers célèbre. Je t'en reparlerai._

_Passe une belle journée et encore joyeux anniversaire._

_Hermione_

Alors comme ça Hermione était allée visiter Krum dans son pays, c'est le cas de le dire que Ron devait être furieux, il avait un tempérament jaloux. Harry se demanda s'il se passait quelque chose entre Hermione et Krum. Cependant, la curiosité de Harry avait été piqué au vif par certaines choses qu'Hermione avait dite dans sa lettre, les phrases comme : _je compte bien te donner mon cadeau en main propre dans quelques temps, On s'en reparlera bientôt_ lui paraissait suspecte, mais il n'en fit pas de cas, car minuit avait sonné, il avait maintenant 15 ans.

Il entendit des petits bruits de pas dans le corridor et un léger « toc » lui indiqua que Fleur venait le voir.

« Entre », dit-il.

La porte pivota en grinçant pour laisser apparaître Fleur habillé d'une robe de chambre et l'aire un peu endormie. Apparemment, elle avait attendu minuit pour venir le voir.

« Harry je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Et je suis venu te dire que ta surprise allait arrivé demain », dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

« Une surprise! Oh mais tu n'aurais pas du Fleur. C'est déjà très généreux de ta part de m'accueillir ici. Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du ».

« Tu crois vraiment que parce que je t'héberge je ne t'aurais pas fait de cadeau pour tes 15 ans non mais c'est insensé!! Ça me fait très plaisir de t'offrir quelque chose et de plus, je suis sur que tu vas l'apprécié! », affirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Bon bien ce n'est pas tout ça, mais moi je suis épuisé. Je vais me coucher. Oh, une dernière petite chose : Dumbledore m'a enfin autorisé à te donner des renseignements sur le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais ça devra attendre à demain. Bonne nuit » dit-elle.

Puis elle sortit en murmurant :

« Non mais vraiment, pour qui il me prend, ne pas lui offrir de cadeau pour son anniversaire. C'est la meilleur Ha!! »

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle laissant Harry avec un aire perplexe sur le visage. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il avait harcelé Fleur pour avoir des renseignements, mais elle avait toujours refusée de lui en donner. Il sortit de sa stupeur lorsqu'un quatrième oiseau s'engouffra dans la chambre, il paraissait exténué Harry le déposa donc dans la cage avec Hedwige pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il prit la lettre que le hibou avait laissé tomber et l'ouvrit. Elle venait de Hagrid le garde chasse de Poudlard et l'enveloppe contenait un petit paquet. Harry s'intéressa tout d'abord à la lettre.

_Salut Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire!! Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais quitté le domicile des Dursley, je suppose que tu dois être très content et j'espère qu'on s'occupe bien de toi là où tu es.  Olympe (ou Madame Maxime) et moi sommes en mission pour le directeur et j'espère bien être revenu à temps pour reprendre ma place de garde chasse et de professeur de soin au créature magique. Je t'envoi aussi ton cadeau d'anniversaire j'ai pensé que ça te serais utile. Cet objet est supposé porter chance et protéger contre le mauvais sort toute personne qui le porte il a été fait par un sorcier vaudou très réputer en Afrique. Bon je te laisse découvrir ce que c'est._

_Sois sur tes gardes._

_Hagrid_

Harry impatient de voir ce que Hagrid avait bien pu lui offrir se dépêcha d'ouvrir son petit paquet. Il y découvrit un bracelet. Il était composé de plusieurs lanières de cuir parfois de couleurs vives, parfois sombres entrelacées entre elle. Le résultat était très spectaculaire, à défaut de le protéger (si c'était un attrape moldu) il pourrait toujours le porter comme accessoire plutôt fashion. Il attacha le bracelet autour de son poignet et contemplât avec satisfaction ses cartes d'anniversaires puis se sentant soudain fatigué il se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Demain il aurait droit au cadeau de Fleur et à des explications.

¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin de son anniversaire, un doux et appétissant fumet lui chatouilla les narines apparemment, Fleur c'était surpassé pour sa fête. Il se leva, prit une douche et descendit les escaliers, tourna à gauche et entra dans la cuisine. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit, mais en voyant Fleur s'afférer au-dessus de ce qui lui semblait être le four il découvrit qu'il était bel et bien à la bonne place.

« Tu aimes la décoration ? Demanda Fleur. Oh bien sur, c'est un peu voyant et excentrique, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 15 ans. Encore bon anniversaire!! », dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que se soit, elle lui plaqua deux becs sur les joues. Lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à le laisser respirer, Harry se lança dans un examen complet de la nouvelle décoration de la cuisine et de la salle à manger.

Fleur avait tout décoré aux couleurs de sa maison à Poudlard (Griffondor), c'est-à-dire que tout ce qui l'entourait avait été soit teinté ou peinturé en rouge et or et des lions, symbole de sa maison, ornaient les murs. Le frigidaire, le four, la table, les chaises, le plancher et tout le reste étaient rouges et or.

« Wow Fleur c'est… c'est vraiment super, c'est très impressionnant, tous ça pour moi? Mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas du te donner tous se mal. », finit-il par dire.

« Arry Arry, je t'ai déjà dit que ça me faisait vraiment plaisir et tu n'as encore rien vu de la surprise que je te réserve pour cette après-midi!! », dit-elle modestement.

« Quoi encore une surprise, mais Fleur…. »

« Non Arry, je ne veux rien entendre. Dit-elle fermement sans aucune possibilité de réplique. Je fais tous ça de mon plein gré, si je ne voulais pas le faire, je ne le ferais pas. Mais si je te dis que ça me fait plaisir alors, c'est que ça me fait plaisir. Voilà c'est tout. », dit-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

« Maintenant assis toi, je vais t'amener ton petit déjeuné et on va discuter un peu », ajouta-t-elle.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle lui servit un somptueux petit déjeuné, du lard, du hareng séché avec des petite pomme de terre frite du pain frai à l'ancienne ainsi que du jus de citrouille fraîchement fait. Le jeune sorcier mangea avec appétit, décidément Fleur était un vrai cordon bleu.

« Mmmph, c'est délicieux Fleur », dit-il entre deux bouchés.

« Bon maintenant que tu as la bouche pleine, je vais pouvoir te parler », dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Tout d'abord, tu dois avoir remarquer la réaction du ministre Fudge lorsque Dumbledore lui a annoncé le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom? Il a tout simplement refuser de le croire »

« Mais enfin pourquoi refuse-t-il de voir la vérité? », demanda Harry.

« Parce qu'il ne veut pas que son petit univers douillet s'écroule autour de lui donc il préfère ignorer l'évidence. Mais c'est insensé, les Détraqueurs commencent à déserter Azkaban et ce devrait être _normal?!? Les créatures maléfiques se rassemblent et ça aussi devrait être _normal_?!? Explosa-t-elle. Fudge ferme les yeux sur tous se qui est suspect, il refuse de suivre les conseils de Dumbledore et fait tous ce qui est en son pouvoir pour essayer de le démettre de ses fonctions de directeur de Ploudlard, mais Dumbledore à trop de fidèle, Fudge ne réussira jamais. Et pendant ce temps, à cause de son entêtement, l'armée de Tu-Sais-Qui continue de grossir. »_

« Outre les Détraqueurs, quel genre de créatures l'armée de Voldemort (léger tressaillement de la part de Fleur à l'évocation de se nom) se constitue-t-elle? », demanda-t-il.

« Il faut dire que cela fait très peu de temps que nous sommes au courant pour l'armée qu'Il est entrain de lever. On n'avait pas vu un déplacement aussi massif de ces créatures depuis sa chute. Elles sèment la destruction partout où elles vont. Tu sais, la théorie du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur l'art de la guerre et l'art de gouverner est : _diviser pour mieux régner. C'est pourquoi il a pris à sa solde des êtres comme la Chimère, les Trolls qui chevauche des Graphorns et des… »_

Mais Harry la coupa avant qu'elle est pu dire un autre mot.

« Fleur, Fleur attends je t'en prit. La Chimère? Des Graphorns? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?!? »

« Oh oui j'oubliais, la Chimère est un monstre grec cruelle et assoiffée de sang qui tue pour le plaisir lorsqu'elle s'ennuie. Les Graphorns sont des créatures violettes dotées de deux très grandes cornes, les Trolls s'en servent un peu comme les hommes se servent des chevaux. Leurs peau est très résistantes, plus encore que celle des dragons. Ensuite il y a les Erklings, des sortes de petites fées noires qui attirent les jeunes enfants loin de leur parent pour les dévorer. Il y a les Kappas des démons japonais qui se nourrissent de sang humain. Ils ont un gros trou dans la tête qui est rempli d'eau. Pour s'en débarrasser, il suffit de les amener à se pencher par en avant pour que leur tête se vide son contenue. Ils ne sont pas très menaçant, mais une armée de Kappa peu faire des ravages. La Manticore à aussi été sollicité par Tu-Sais-qui, un animal très dangereux, la piqûre de son dard de scorpion est mortel et aucun antidote n'a été trouvé à se jour. On dit qu'elle chantonne en mangeant ses proies, mais bon… Il y a aussi les Quintapeds des créatures carnivores extrêmement dangereuses dotées de cinq grosses pattes et don le corps est entièrement recouvert de poil. Il y a aussi des Runespoor, se sont des serpents à trois têtes, ils ne sont pas particulièrement dangereux, mais très intimidant. Il faut cependant faire très attention à la tête de droite car elle possède des crochets venimeux. Et pour finir, le plus redoutable de tous, le Nundu, c'est un léopard géant qui se déplace dans un silence total malgré son énorme taille. Son souffle seul peu provoquer des maladies dévastatrices et ravager des villages entiers. Pour en venir à bout, il faut la force conjuguée d'une centaine de sorciers expérimentés. C'est une chance qu'il ne soit pas très commun. Voilà, toutes ces créatures constituent Son armée, sans compter tous les mangemorts, quelques vampires et loup-garou qu'Il a rallié à lui. », dit Fleur un peu abattu. 

Harry resta bouche bée suite au récit détaillé que lui avait fait Fleur sur l'armée de Voldemort.

« Et cette armée, demanda-t-il, où se trouve-t-elle présentement? »

« Oh nous avons encore un répit pour l'instant, elle se trouve dans un coin reculé d'Afrique. Il faudra des mois à Voldemort avant d'amener l'armée en Grande-Bretagne. Nous avons beaucoup à faire entre temps. Les autorités d'Afrique, d'Asie et d'Amérique tente de la dissoudre, mais c'est un travail de longue haleine. Dumbledore donne toute l'aide dont il peut fournir, mais sans l'appuie de Fudge, nous ne pouvons rien de plus. », dit-elle tristement.

« Quel misérable petit bonhomme!!!! », s'exclama Harry en essayant de se contenir en présence de Fleur.

« Oui parfaitement, dit-elle, bon je crois que nous avons fais le tour des sujets que j'avais l'autorisation d'aborder avec toi »

« Mais Fleur…. Et Sirius…. »

« Désolé Harry, mais ça fait parti des choses qui doivent restées secrètes, navré, c'est tous se que je pouvais te dire. », ajouta-t-elle.

Contrarié, il engloutit le reste de son assiette et demanda à Fleur si elle voulait venir faire une petite parti de Quidditch pour essayer de se changer les idées cependant, elle déclina son offre prétextant avoir quelques préparatifs de dernière minute à faire pour sa surprise, mais ne tenta pas de le retenir le moins du monde.

Harry alla donc chercher son éclair de feu et se rendit au petit boisé pour s'exercer à son sport favori. Une agréable sensation de calme et de sérénité l'envahi lorsqu'il s'envola et sentit le vent ébouriffé ses cheveux. Il vola comme ça tout l'avant-midi. Vers 11 heure Fleur vint le chercher en lui disant que sa surprise était prête. Il atterrit et la suivi jusqu'à la maison. Fleur l'entraîna au salon le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminé puis le laissa seul en lui disant que ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Il attendit 5 minutes, 10 minutes, après 15 minutes il commença à se demander si Fleur ne lui jouait pas un tour. Son attention fut soudain attiré par un bruit sourd provenant de la cheminé une explosion retentit et Harry fut aveuglé par un nuage de poussière et de suit. Quand le nuage se fut dissipé il découvrit un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas à assisté avant la rentrée.

Ses deux meilleurs amis se tenait devant lui un sourire de profonde joie sur le visage puis sans prévenir, Hermione lui sauta au cou.

« Harry!!! Je suis si contente de te revoir. J'aurais tellement voulu te dire que Ron et moi allions venir te voir, mais Fleur nous avais fait promettre de ne rien dire alors tu comprends… Mais j'avais tellement hâte de te revoir! Comment vas-tu?? »

C'est alors que Ron se précipita au secours de Harry. Et arracha Harry à l'étreinte d'Hermione.

« Laisse le respirer un peu Hermione. Puis se tournant vers Harry. Ravi de te voir vraiment Harry. Tu sais Fleur mourrais d'envi de tout t'avouer, mais une surprise eh bien c'est une surprise!! »

Bien que Ron avait encore grandit de quelques centimètres, il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours un long nez aquilin des cheveux couleur de feu et un visage parsemé de tache de rousseur. Hermione non plus n'avait pas du tout changé, toujours les même cheveux épais et revêche qui refusait obstinément d'être droit et lisse excepté lorsqu'elle leur appliquait une épaisse couche de lissenplis.

Puis la voix de Fleur le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« J'ai invité Ron et Hermione à venir passé le reste des vacances scolaires avec nous. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir?? »

« Fleur tu ne pouvais m'offrir un plus beau cadeau pour ma fête sois en sur. », affirma Harry.

Fleur était ravie. Elle les invita tous les trois à venir dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon repas. Durant le déjeuné, Hermione et Ron offrirent à Harry leur cadeau. Celui de Ron était composé des articles de farces et attrapes de la collection personnelle de Fred et de George. Outre des baguettes farceuses, des crèmes canari et des pralines longue-langue, il y avait quelques figurines en chocolat qui hurlait de terreur lorsqu'on les approchait de sa bouche (des hurleuses), un miroir de poche qui vous hurlait des insultes et bien d'autre encore. Dans le paquet, il y avait aussi ses bonbons préférés : des Dragée Surprise de Berty Crochu, des Choco Grenouille et des Fizwizbiz. Celui d'Hermione était un peu moins amusant, mais très pratique et très intéressant, c'était un guide des duels de sorciers intitulé : _Devenez Duelliste intermédiaire en 54 leçons_. Toujours pratique pour en faire voir de toute les couleurs à Drago Malfoy son pire ennemi.

Le repas terminer, Fleur dit à Harry d'aller chercher les affaires de ses amis et d'aller les installer dans leurs chambres respectives. Ron allait prendre la chambre adjacente à la sienne et Hermione prendrait celle à l'autre extrémité du corridor. Ron et Hermione lui proposèrent de lui venir en aide pour monter les deux malles à l'étage. Ils sortirent donc tous trois de la salle à manger en bavardant gaiement et se retrouvèrent dans le vestibule.

Cependant, quelqu'un y était déjà. Ils se figèrent sur place, Fleur voyant leur soudaine immobilité sortit de la cuisine derrière eux. La réaction que provoqua l'apparition de cette femme, car c'était bien une femme qui était entrée en douce dans la maison, ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici toi? », hurla Fleur furieuse.

« Albus m'envoi pour effectuer quelques petits sorts de protections supplémentaires », répondit l'inconnu.

« Quoi?? Mais pourquoi le directeur te l'a demandé à toi ?!? J'étais parfaitement capable de les effectuer moi-même! », dit-elle de plus en plus furieuse.

« Parce que Albus à une entière confiance en moi. Ce n'est pas comme celle qu'il porte envers certaine personne », ajouta-elle avec un regard chargé de mépris pour Fleur.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu essais d'insinuer par là? », demanda Fleur.

« Oh rien, c'était seulement une simple remarque », répondit-elle avec un ton narquois.

Puis elle ajouta :

« Alors Fleur on oubli les bonnes manières. Tu ne m'as pas présentée à tes trois invités, bien que je connaisse très bien l'un d'entre eux. Elle se tourna vers Harry et dit. Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Daphnis Naïade. Je suis une envoyée spéciale du professeur Dumbledore pour renforcer ta sécurité », dit-elle.

Elle lui serra la main puis elle fit de même en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci se présentèrent aimablement tout en la dévisagent respectueusement. Durant ce temps Harry en profita pour l'examiner plus attentivement.

Daphnis avait un large sourire de dents blanches et droites. Elle avait des longs cheveux d'un noirs de jais et devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que Fleur. Cependant, ce qui le frappa le plus chez la jeune femme, était ses yeux, ils étaient mauves et leurs pupilles semblaient entourés d'un anneau argenté. Harry n'avait jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur auparavant. Outre leur couleur, les yeux de la sorcière reflétaient une grande sagesse, il avait vu cet éclat de sagesse dans les yeux que d'une seule autre personne et cette personne était Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

La voix de Fleur qui s'adressait à lui le ramena brutalement à la réalité et il stoppa net son examen de la nouvelle venue.

« Harry, Ron, Hermione et si vous montiez vos affaires à l'étage pendant que je m'entretiens avec Daphnis », dit-elle.

Le trio s'empressa d'exécuter son ordre. Harry leur montra leur chambre respective et lorsqu'ils furent installer, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, qui était nettement plus grande que celle des garçons, et discutèrent de ce qui venait de ce passer.

L'animosité que Fleur et Daphnis éprouvait l'une pour l'autre était presque palpable et n'était pas passer inaperçu.

« À ton avis, pourquoi elles ont l'aire de ce détester à se point? », demanda Ron tout en faisant un château de carte avec un jeux de bataille explosive.

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione, mais c'est clair qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche entre ces deux là. »

« Toujours aussi perspicace Hermione », ironisa Ron.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle ne cessait de répéter le nom Daphnis Naïade comme s'il lui disait quelque chose.

« Tu  as déjà lu quelque chose sur elle? », demanda Harry.   

« Je crois que oui, mais je ne me souviens pas où ni qu'est-ce quelle avait faite pour que son nom soit mentionner dans un livre ni dans quel livre », dit-elle songeuse.

« Voilà qui nous avance grandement sur le sujet Hermione », dit Ron d'un ton faussement scandalisé par l'ignorance de son amie sur le sujet.

« Vous avez vu ses yeux », dit Harry.

« Oui, dit Hermione, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire mes pensées les plus secrètes juste en me jetant un petit regard. »

Ron agita frénétiquement la tête en faisant signe qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec elle. 

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi en essayant de deviner pourquoi Fleur et Daphnis se haïssait à se point, en émettant des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Puis Harry se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Fleur le matin même et il leur exposa en détail les éléments de la conversation. Hermione parut scandalisé.

« Alors Fudge essai d'étouffer l'affaire, dit-elle, Ron tu crois qu'il a nommé ton père à la tête du département de la Coopération Magique International pour essayer de lui soutirer des renseignements sur les activités de Dumbledore? »

« C'est toujours possible, répondit Ron. Mais papa ne trahirais jamais Dumbledore, tu peux en être sur. »

« N'empêche que Fudge est louche, dit Harry, il est avide de pouvoir, Fleur me l'a dit elle-même. Et vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore à la fin de Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers : il attache beaucoup plus d'importance à cette histoire de sang-pure qu'il ne veut en laissé voir. À se que l'on en sait, il pourrait tout aussi bien se ranger du côté de Voldemort. »

À se nom, ses deux amis tressaillirent tout comme Fleur l'avait fait au cour de leur conversation.

« Harry! Quand même, tu ne crois pas vraiment que Fudge pourrait faire une chose pareille?!? », s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

Cependant, Ron prit la parole avant Harry.

« Réfléchi un peu Hermione, se serait logique. Pourquoi fermerait-il les yeux sur l'évidence même, si ce n'est que pour aider Tu-Sais-Qui, Il aurait la voie libre pour rassembler son armée et de prime, aucun sorcier du ministère sur le dos!! Dit Ron triomphant. Cependant, il y a toujours Dumbledore, c'est pourquoi il essai de le discréditer face aux autres sorciers!! »

Hermione était sceptique bien qu'elle doive avouer que le raisonnement était logique. Harry lui, ne savait que penser.

Il continuèrent cette conversation jusqu'à ce que Fleur viennent les trouver et leurs disent que le repas était servi. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée en bavardant gaiement en oubliant d'un commun accord les événements de l'après-midi. Ils ne quittèrent la table que très tard le soir pour retrouver leur lit respectif. Harry était fou de joie. C'était la plus belle fête qu'il avait eue.

Il se changea, se coucha s'endormit presque automatiquement en oubliant tous ces tracas, le cœur remplit de joie.

¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, Fleur les accueillis avec le sourire en leur distribuant leur lettre de Poudlard. Elle leur dit qu'ils iraient sur le chemin de traverse la veille de la rentrée pour aller chercher leurs fournitures scolaires. 

¤¤¤¤¤

Le reste de l'été se passa sans anicroche, le trio continuait toujours de parler des éléments qu'ils savaient et des hypothèses qu'ils avaient émis. Ils essayaient toujours de soutirer des informations à Fleur, mais celle-ci refusait catégoriquement de leur en donner et quelques semaines plus tard, ils déclarèrent forfait. Hermione passait une bonne partie de son temps avec Fleur dans le jardin intérieur pour essayer d'apprendre le plus de choses possible avant la rentrée tandis que Harry et Ron faisaient des petites parties de Quidditch proche du petit boisé. Et Ron se révéla être un très bon gardien de but.

Ils s'amusaient tous beaucoup et trouvaient que leur vacance passait beaucoup trop vite à leur goût. Ils furent soudain propulsés du 31 juillet au 31 août la veille de la rentrée.

¤¤¤¤¤

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Fleur les réveilla de bonne heure pour prendre un bon petit déjeuné et aller en voiture jusqu'à Londre. Fleur les emmena jusqu'à un pub miteux, c'était le Chaudron Baveur. Ils entrèrent tout les quatre ensemble et traversèrent le bar pour se retrouver dans une petite ruelle à l'arrière du pub. Là Fleur compta trois brique en haut d'une poubelle et deux à côté et elle tapota à l'aide de sa baguette magique trois fois la brique à laquelle elle était arrivée et les briques s'animèrent toute seule laissant un passage en forme d'arche pour les laisser passer puis le chemin se referma derrière eux.

« Ne me quitter pas d'une semelle, leur dit Fleur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin au milieu de la cohue et arrivèrent en face d'un grand édifice blanc, c'était Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Ils firent provision de gallions d'or, de mornilles d'argent et de noises de bronze. Puis commencèrent leurs emplettes. Ils allèrent dans la boutique de prêt-à-sorcier de Madame Guipure parce que leurs robes étaient toutes rendues trop courtes. En sortant il rencontrèrent Seamus Finnigan et son meilleur ami Dean Thomas. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite dans la boutique d'un apothicaire pour renouveler leur stock d'ingrédients pour leur potion Harry n'avait plus d'écorce de saule et allait manqué d'œil de scarabées ainsi que de foie de chauve-sourie et d'ortie séchée. Ils allèrent ensuite à la librairie Fleury et Bott pour acheter leur nouveaux livres ils énumérèrent les titres et le nombre d'exemplaire qu'ils avaient besoin au bibliothécaire dont 3 _ Guide de Métamorphose Avancé Niveau 5, 2_ Divination par le tarot _(plus deux jeux de tarot), 2 __L'avenir Ce N'est Pas Sorcier, 1 __Dialogue Avec Les Runes, 3 _Les Révoltes De Gobelin Du XVe Siècle_ et plusieurs autres encore. Ils sortirent avec les mains chargées de sacs et décidèrent d'arrêter chez Florian Fortarôme pour déguster une glace avant de rentrer chez Fleur. Ils bavardèrent longuement sous le soleil puis lorsque les magasins autour d'eux commencèrent à fermer ils prirent le chemin en sens inverse, quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse et traversèrent le Chaudron Baveur. Tom le vieux barman au sourire édenté leur adressèrent un signe de tête polie en les voyant puis, ils retournèrent à la voiture. Le voyage de retour se passa sans encombre._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la villa, Fleur proposa au trio d'aller préparer leur bagage pendant qu'elle ferait le repas, se qu'ils firent. Harry monta tous ses nouveaux grimoires avec peine jusqu'à sa chambre. Il rapatria toutes ses affaires en faisant le tour de sa chambre deux fois pour être sur de ne rien oublier. Puis il alla retrouver Ron qui se battait avec Coquecigrue pour le faire entrer dans sa cage sous les rires d'Hermione. 

Peu de temps après, Fleur vint les chercher pour leur annoncer que le repas était près. Ils descendirent et mangèrent de bon appétit. Ils bavardèrent tout le reste de la soirée regrettant amèrement que se soit déjà la fin de leur vacance.

Vers 10h30, Fleur leur ordonna d'aller se coucher car demain, ils devaient se lever à l'aube pour se rendre à la gare de Kings Cross pour aller prendre le Poudlard Express sur le quai 9 ¾.

Lorsqu'il se fut changé, Harry s'allongea sur son lit et pensa au formidable été qu'il avait passé à la villa avec Fleur et ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était les plus belles vacances qu'il n'avait jamais passé, il aurait voulu qu'il se prolonge indéfiniment. Mais, comme il l'avait appris auparavant, toute bonne chose à une fin.

Demain il rentrerait de nouveau à Poudlard pour sa cinquième année d'étude. Il recommencerait les cours de métamorphose, les cours d'histoire de la magie qui étaient les cours les plus ennuyeux, de potion qui s'annonçait beaucoup moins pénible grâce à leur nouveau professeur, de divination où Trelawney lui prédirait sa mort à chaque semaine et tous les autres cours.

Bref son existence normale recommencerait, bien qu'il n'est pas la même définition du mot _normal_ que la majorité des gens.

Il sombra dans le sommeil en ayant toute sorte de pensée heureuse, prendre Malfoy comme cobaye pour essayer quelques sortilèges du grimoire que Sirius lui avait donné était un bon exemple de penser heureuse. Un sourire s'immisça sur ses lèvres durant son sommeil. 

Ça s'est la vrai vie.    

¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!! Parce que moi je le trouves plutôt ordinaire ce chapitre, donc j'ai hâte de voir vos commentaires. (trop subtile, est-ce que ça paraît que je veux avoir des reviews???) Non mais sérieusement, ça m'encourage à continuer. Et peut-être que si vous m'envoyer beaucoup de review, je vais être portée à mettre le chapitre 5 plus vite. Non je blague, pas de chantage!!! Pour vous donner le goût de continuer à lire ma fic, voici le titre de mon prochain chapitre : Rentré et nouvelles réjouissantes. C'est à ne pas manquer!!! ^_^ ¤¤


	5. Rentrée et Nouvelle Réjouissante

**¤¤**_ Je suis vraiment, absolument désolé de cet énorme retard, c'est que j'ai été prise dans le tourbillon de la rentrée scolaire (Deuxième année de collège). Vous savez ce que c'est, courir dans les magasins pour trouver des cartables et des cahiers à prit réduit. Et par la suite, il faut faire la filler à la coopérative étudiante pour acheter les manuelles scolaires… Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, les professeurs nous bombardent de devoirs dès la première journée! Enfin! J'ai quand même réussis à vous pondre ceci. J'espère que vous apprécierez!! ¤¤_

**Disclaimer**** : Vous le savez déjà, tous ceci est à JKR excepté quelques personnages de mon cru.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Satell : **Merci beaucoup Vérou, pour ce qui est de la fic traduite, je penses qu'on oubli sa hein? On se voit au Cégep, See You!

**Lune des deux mynies elfes :** Merci beaucoup des compliments ¤ vous me faites rougir ¤ et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire cette fic!! BiZouX.

**Kyzara :** Merci beaucoup encore, et j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu après la suite! ^_^

**Chapitre 5 : Rentrée et nouvelle réjouissante**

Ils se levèrent à l'aube le lendemain matin comme ils l'avaient prévue. C'était la cohue total bien qu'ils aient préparés leur bagage la veille au soir, ils se marchaient littéralement sur les pieds pour des préparatifs de dernière minute. Harry avait un toast à moitié mangé dans la bouche et essayait de convaincre Hedwige de rentrer dans sa cage, Ron tentait vainement de fermer sa malle pleine de bouquin et Hermione courait après Pattenrond pour qu'il retourne dans sa litière, tandis que Fleur vérifiait une sixième fois sa liste de matériel qui lui serait utile tout au long de l'année.

« Racine de Mandragore? C'est ok. Foie de dragon? Ça va. Peau de serpent? C'est bon, dit Fleur machinalement, Bon je crois bien que tout y est. »

Puis elle se retourna pour voir si tout le monde était fin prêt. Elle fit un rapide tour de la maison pour voir si rien n'avait été oublié et elle s'adressa au trio.

« Bon, voilà le plan : je vais aller vous conduire jusqu'à la gare en voiture et je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que vous soyer en sécurité à l'intérieur du train, puis, je vais ramener la voiture à la villa et je vais transplaner au château. Compris? », ajouta-t-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe affirmatif. Fleur jeta un sort aux malles pour qu'elles deviennent aussi légères qu'une plume et ils les transportèrent sans difficulté jusqu'à la voiture pendant que Fleur fermait à clé la porte de la villa avec un aire de profonde tristesse sur le visage.

Elle ouvrit le coffre arrière de la voiture et lui jeta un sort pour qu'il puisse contenir les trois malles. Celles-ci s'envolèrent toutes seule pour aller d'elles-mêmes s'y déposer délicatement. Puis ils furent tous quatre en route vers la gare de Kings Cross. Harry aussi était triste de quitter la villa car, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait apprécier ses vacances et pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait préféré que ses vacances durent plus longtemps et que la rentrée ne se face que dans quelques mois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, Fleur alla chercher des chariots pour chacune des malles et ils entrèrent dans la gare. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, celle-ci était pleine de moldus et ils ne passaient vraiment pas inaperçue avec trois grosses malles, un chat et deux hiboux dont l'un lançaient des piaillements particulièrement sonores. 

Le train partait à onze heure précise donc il leur restait vingt minutes pour franchir la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 sans attirer l'attention ce qui était plus que nécessaire.

Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent nonchalamment de la barrière en discutant et en rigolant, un battement de cils plus tard, ils avaient disparues. Fleur qui n'avait pas quitté Harry d'une semelle depuis leur entré dans la gare l'entraîna vers la barrière. Ils s'y accotèrent et disparurent à leur tour sans attirer l'attention. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ faces à un vieux train rouge à vapeur. Hermione et Ron les attendait un peu plus loin, proche d'une partie de la famille Weasley. Madame Weasley, les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny ainsi que Bill accueillirent chaleureusement Harry.

« Harry mon chérie! Comment vas-tu? », demanda madame Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Salut Harry », dit timidement Ginny.

« Alors Harry, tu as aimé nos cadeau? », dit George avec un clin d'œil.

« On a inventé plein d'autre truc cet été, dit Fred, et tous ça grâce à toi. », ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. 

« Je les ai adoré vous pouvez être sur. », dit-il avec un sourire complice.

Puis se tournant vers le reste de la famille il dit :

« Bonjour Madame Weasley, Salut Ginny ça va? »

Celle-ci se contenta de répondre un simple « oui, oui, ça va très bien » en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Puis il se tourna vers Bill pour lui dire bonjour, mais il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait disparut. Il le chercha du regard et il le trouva en grande conversation avec Fleur qui semblait au comble de l'extase. Harry décida de ne pas les déranger, ils avaient l'air si absorbés dans leur conversation…

« Dépêche toi Harry mon chérie, dit Madame Weasley, Fred et George vont t'aider à installer ta malle dans un compartiment. »   

Les jumeaux Weasley s'exécutèrent et aidèrent Harry à transporter sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige dans le compartiment où les Weasley et Hermione avaient préalablement installés les leurs. Puis ils ressortirent pour dire au revoir à Madame Weasley, à Bill et bien sur, à Fleur qu'ils allaient retrouvé dans quelques heures. Madame Weasley embrassa chacun de ses enfants ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry, qu'elle serra très fort dans ses bras. 

« Fait bien attention à toi Harry, soit sur tes gardes en tout temps. Et jure moi de ne pas essayer de te mêler des choses qui ne te regarde pas. D'accord? Jure le moi. »

« Euh, je vous le jure Madame Weasley. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je serai en sécurité à Poudlard. », dit Harry.

« C'est ce que Dumbledore pensait aussi l'année dernière, mais tu aurais pu (ses yeux se remplirent de larmes), tu aurait pu… mo… mourir », finit-elle par dire.

Harry ne su pas que répondre, il est vrai qu'il avait eu mille et une occasions de se faire tuer l'année dernière. Outre le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un imposteur mangemort avait prit l'apparence de Maugrey Fol'œil leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry savait qu'il serait mort depuis longtemps si Voldemort n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour reprendre possession de son corps. Cependant, il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il était vivant. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Fleur et Bill s'adressèrent à lui.

« Alors, on se revoit plus tard à l'école Harry », dit Fleur avec un sourire.

« Fait attention à toi, dit Bill en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, à un de ses jours », ajoute-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers ses frères et sa sœur qu'il serra fortement dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Et après un dernier au revoir à tout le monde (et plus particulièrement à Fleur), il transplana.

« Oh, les garçons, dit Madame Weasley s'adressant aux jumeaux, vous avez oublier quelque chose », et elle leur tendit chacun un morceau de parchemin qu'ils s'empressèrent de prendre et de ranger en sûreté dans la poche de leur veste respective.

« Bon allé, tout le monde dans le train, et pas de bêtise surtout. N'est-ce pas Fred et toi George? », ajout-t-elle.

« T'en fait dont pas maman », dit Fred.

« On ferra comme on fait d'habitude », ajouta George.

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète », marmonna Madame Weasley.

Puis ils grimpèrent tous dans le train dans le compartiment où ils avaient installés leurs bagages et se mirent à faire des signes de la main à Madame Weasley ainsi qu'à Fleur. Le sifflet retentit et le train s'ébranla et les deux femmes sur le quai disparurent de leur champ de vision lorsque le train enchaîna une courbe. Ils s'assirent sur les banquettes et commencèrent à discuter.

« George, dit Ginny, c'est quoi se papier que maman vous à donner à toi et à Fred?? »

« Oh ça? », dit George en sortant le parchemin de sa poche. « C'est l'autorisation pour prendre des cours de transplanage à Poudlard. Les cours se donnent à partir de 17 ans, mais il faut l'autorisation d'un tuteur lorsque nous ne sommes pas majeure. On avait failli oublier. C'est une chance que maman y ait pensé!! » 

Fred hocha frénétiquement la tête. 

« Ouais, une chance. Alors dit-il en changeant de sujet, comment c'était votre été avec Fleur Delacourt? » 

« Très instructif », dit précipitamment Hermione. « Ce sera Fleur qui va nous enseigner les potions cette année. Les cours vont être très intéressant, oh bien sure elle n'a pas le talent du professeur Rogue, mais…. »

« Bon ça va Hermione, dit Ron, Fleur sera un très bon professeur de potion. »

Puis se tournant vers ses frères et sa sœur il dit.

« C'était vraiment génial, la villa était très grande et on pouvait jouer au Quidditch proche d'un petit boisé qui ornait un lac où on pouvait se baigner. Et il y avait aussi le jardin intérieur dans lequel Fleur préparait ses cours. »

« Wow! Ce devait être vraiment très bien. Je crois que Bill était jaloux de vous. », dit Fred avec un regard malicieux. 

« Il n'a pas arrêté de parler d'elle, affirma Ginny. Une vraie obsession je vous jure. »

« Bon eh bien ce n'est pas tous ça, mais nous avons des choses à faire, dit George, tu viens Fred? »

Pour toute réponse, Fred se leva et suivit son frère à l'extérieure du compartiment, puis, ils disparurent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à faire de _si urgent? », demanda Ron._

« Encore leur commerce de _Farce Pour Sorcier Facétieux. », dit Ginny. Ils n'ont toujours pas renoncé, au grand malheur de maman. Et on dirait que depuis qu'ils sont revenus de Poudlard l'année dernière ils sont encore plus décidés. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver d'où venait leur financement. Je les ai espionnée tout l'été, mais pas moyen de savoir la moindre petite chose. », dit-elle d'un air vexée. _

« Bah, ce n'est sûrement rien de grave. », dit précipitamment Harry qui ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur ce genre de détail. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors, et toi Ginny, comment était tes vacances? »

« Ah comme d'habitude, vous savez. Le dégnomage quotidien du jardin, la goule qui n'arrête pas de faire des siennes, les explosions régulières qui viennent de la chambre de Fred et George et qui exaspèrent maman. Le train, train quotidien quoi. Alors c'est vrai que Fleur sera le nouveau professeur de potion? »

« Parfaitement, dit Ron, débarrassé de Rogue pour cette année. »

Puis se tournant vers Harry, il ajouta.

« Dit dont Harry, qui serra le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch? Et qui va devenir le nouveau gardien? »

« Sûrement pas toi Weasley. », dit une voix traînante à la porte du compartiment.

« Tout le monde sait très bien que les Weasley ne savent pas tenir sur des balais. La seule raison pour laquelle tes frères font partie de l'équipe c'est parce qu'on a eu pitié d'eux et de ta famille. »

Mais avant que Ron, Harry ou même Ginny puisse faire le moindre geste, ils virent Hermione sortir sa baguette et dire :

« _Abolescere langue_ »

Puis ils virent Malfoy se plaquer les mains sur la bouche en signe d'horreur, les yeux exorbités. Harry ne comprenait pas se qui était arrivé il fixait Malfoy avec un aire incrédule.

« Alors Malfoy, dit Hermione, tu ne dis plus rien?? Aurais-tu _perdu_ la langue?? Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mesquin qui ne lui était pas habituelle. À l'avenir Malfoy, je te conseil de ne plus insulté qui que se soit en ma présence si tu ne veux pas perdre quelque autre partie de ton corps qui t'es encore plus précieuse. »

Drago Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour dire une réplique cinglante et c'est alors que Harry comprit : sa langue avait disparut! Dans sa fureur Malfoy avait hurlé.

« On -e -e-ouve-a -an-er!!! »       (Note de l'auteur : pour celles et ceux qui ne comprennent pas les mots ''articulé'' par Drago cela signifie : « On se retrouvera Granger ». C'est dur de parler sans langue ^__^). 

Puis il fit demi tour suivit par ses deux armoires à glace d'ami Crabbe et Goyle. Ron se leva, referma la porte du compartiment et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? »

« Oh rien de très grave, j'ai simplement fait disparaître son affreuse langue de vipère! », dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. 

« Tu n'aurais pas dû l'attaquer, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis, tu sais Lucius Malfoy a des relations très haut placé, tu peux risqué d'être expulsée pour avoir attaqué son fils. », dit Ron avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Ron franchement, dit Hermione exaspéré, se sale petit fils de riche ne me fait pas peur du tout et qui plus est je ne croit sincèrement pas qu'il ira tout raconté à son cher papa. Être attaqué par une fille, et Sang-de-Bourbe en plus, quelle honte se serait. Non croit moi, il va resté silencieux sur cette incident. »

Elle avait l'air si sure de ce qu'elle affirmait, que personne ne tenta de la contredire. Ils se contentèrent tous de rire de l'air qu'avait Malfoy lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que sa langue avait disparut. Après un moment d'hilarité Ginny commença à s'inquiéter.

« Euh Hermione?? Est-ce.…. Est-ce que ça va….. Ça va repousser?? »

« Non elle ne repoussera pas d'elle-même, mais tu peux être sur qu'après un petit arrêt chez madame Pomfresh il recommencera à déblatéré des mensonges sur Harry et probablement sur moi aussi, vu ce que je lui ai fait….. », dit-elle sans avoir l'aire d'avoir de remords. 

« Si il le fait, tu n'auras qu'à lui relancé ton petit charme, je suis sur qu'il finira par comprendre, ou peut-être pas non plus, dit Ron. Dit Hermione, tu pourrais m'apprendre à lancer un sort comme celui-ci? »

Hermione le regarda d'un air soupçonneux puis répondit toujours avec les sourcils froncés.

« Peut-être bien, si tu n'essais pas d'enfreindre les règles. »

« QUOI?!? Mais tu viens d'enfreindre les règles Hermione! »

« En fait, _techniquement_ parlant, je n'ai enfreint aucune règle nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, pas plus que dans un milieu de moldu, donc _techniquement_ parlant, je n'ai rien fait d'illégal. »

Ron se renfrogna et marmonna entre ses dents quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à « casse pied ». La tension qui régnait alors dans le compartiment disparut lorsque l'on entendit le chariot à friandise tintinnabuler dans l'allée du wagon. Ils s'empressèrent de faire provision de Choco Grenouille, de Fizwizbiz, de fondant au chaudron et bien d'autre encore. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à bavarder de tout et de rien tout en mangeant leur provision, ils reçurent des visites occasionnels de condisciples dont Neville Londubat un garçon un peu étourdit, mais très sympathique qui resta avec eux jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

¤¤¤¤¤

La nuit tomba et ils commencèrent tous à enfiler leurs robes de sorciers puis, dix minutes plus tard le train s'immobilisa et ils se joignirent à la cohue des élèves qui débarquaient du train. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai dans la ville de Pré-au-Lard. Les cinq griffondors se retournèrent en même temps lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix familière crier :

« Les premières années dépêchons par ici plus vite que ça. »

« Bonjour Hagrid! », s'exclama Harry en voyant la tête de son bon ami qui dépassait de plusieurs pieds la foule des élèves.

« Bonjour vous cinq, on se revoit au château. », grogna Hagrid puis, il disparut avec les premières années à ses trousses pour la traversée traditionnelle du lac.

Les cinq griffondors se dépêchèrent d'embarquer dans une calèche qui était tirée par des chevaux invisibles qui les emmenaient droit à la porte du château. Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se retrouver dans le Grand Hall. Harry s'apprêtait à suivre la foule des élèves vers la grande salle lorsqu'une voix sèche s'éleva derrière lui.

« Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre je vous prie. », dit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard interloqué. Harry se demanda si le professeur n'aurait pas eue vent du petit charme qu'Hermione avait utilisé sur Malfoy. Ils suivirent McGonagall avec appréhension jusqu'à son bureau. Elle les fit s'asseoir et commença :

« Mademoiselle Granger, commençons par vous. Comme vous le savez, Griffondor a perdu son dernier Préfet l'année dernière, en effet, le Préfet Adrews a quitté Poudlard pour finir ses études à BeauxBâtons et après un rapide entretient avec le directeur, il nous est apparut que vous étiez la plus apte à le remplacer. Voici votre insigne de Préfète. Faite nous honneur. »

Et elle tendit à Hermione un petit écusson argent orné d'un « P ». Hermione avait sur le visage une expression d'intense jubilation. Et elle s'empressa de remercier McGonagall en lui disant qu'elle serait à la hauteur. Puis, elle épingla son écusson sur sa robe de sorcier s'assurant qu'elle était bien visible et jeta un de ses petits regards supérieurs qui exaspéraient Harry.

« Quand à vous Monsieur Potter, comme vous le savez, l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor n'a plus de capitaine et de gardien depuis qu'Olivier Dubois a quitté Poudlard à la fin de ses études. Et j'ai décidée de vous confiez la tâche de capitaine. Il vous faudra donc recruter un nouveau gardien et l'entraîner avant le début de la saison. Ce recrutement aura lieu durant la troisième semaine, après la rentrée des classes. »

Puis elle se leva se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en leur faisant signe de sortir.

« Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais il faut que j'aille accueillirent les nouveaux élèves, je vous demanderai donc de sortir et d'aller rejoindre vos condisciples dans la Grande Salle. » 

Harry et Hermione se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce peu avant le professeur McGonagall qui se faufila jusqu'au Hall où les nouveaux commençaient à s'entasser. Les deux Griffondor allèrent rejoindre leur comparse à leur table. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir, qu'Hermione était déjà entrain de raconter à Ron sa nomination en temps que préfète et celle de celle d'Harry en temps que capitaine de Quidditch. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet car la Cérémonie de Répartition était sur le point de commencer. Le professeur McGonagall s'adressait aux nouveaux qui s'étaient rassemblé devant la table des professeurs.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et déposerez le Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête. Ensuite, vous irez vous asseoir à la table de la maison qui vous sera assigné. »

Et elle commença l'appelle des noms.

« Aaron, Anthony »

Un petit garçon au cheveux châtain s'avança timidement vers le tabouret et se mit le Choixpeau sur la tête puis attendit d'être répartit. Le Choixpeau ne prit que quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision. Il se redressa sur la tête du garçon et s'écria : « Poufsouffle ».

Durant la salve d'applaudissement, provenant en grande partit de la table des Poufsouffle, qui suivit la répartition de Anthony Aaron, Fred et George en profitèrent pour se glisser à côté de Harry.

« Félicitation Harry. On n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur capitaine pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. », lui murmura Fred pendant que la copie conforme d'Anthony Aaron c'est-à-dire son frère jumeau Thomas Aaron se faisait également répartir à poufsouffle.

Cependant, avant que Harry ne pu répondre, Mary Ebner était envoyé à Griffondor et il se joignit aux applaudissements.

« Alors Harry, pour quand la séance de recrutement pour les gardiens?? », demanda Fred en applaudissement courtoisement la petite Lucy Habert qui était envoyée à Serdaigle.

« Eh bien McGonagall a dit qu'elle aurait lieu dans trois semaine. », répondit-il alors que Dorian Hoogh se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards sous les hués des élèves autres maisons. 

« Tu as une idée de l'identité du futur gardien? », demanda George durant que Nathan Jaber rejoignait la table des Poufsouffles.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une explosion d'applaudissement retentissait à la table des Griffondors pour accueillirent Christopher Mondher.

« Non je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il y a toujours notre gardien substitut Alexander Badel, mais il est un peu niais et je crois sincèrement qu'on pourrait trouver mieux. », répondit Harry en applaudissant Emma Saker qui était envoyée à Serdaigle.

« Là tu n'as pas tort, bien qu'il se débrouille pas mal sur un balais, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'y ait pas quelqu'un de mieux à Griffondor. », dit Fred lorsque la dernière personne sur la liste (Amber Zaid) était elle aussi envoyée à Serdaigle.

Cependant, ils durent arrêter là leur conversation car le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard c'était levé et s'apprêtait à faire son traditionnel discourt de début d'année.

« Bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux étudiants et rebienvenue aux anciens. Cette année, nous accueillons deux nouveaux professeurs. Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour s'occupera des cours de potion en remplacement du professeur Rogue (salve d'applaudissement) et mademoiselle Daphnis Naïade des cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal et elle deviendra également directrice de la maison Serpentard (nouvelle salve d'applaudissement, plus discrète cette fois). Je tiens à vous rappelez que la forêt qui borde le château est interdit à tous les étudiants, sans exception à moins que vous ne vouliez apprendre à vos dépens ce que signifie le mot souffrance. La forêt est d'autant moins sur depuis les terribles événements qui se sont passés l'année dernière. Je tiens cependant à souligner, que vous ne courez aucun danger dans cette école. Des sortilèges de protections très puissants défendent le château et nous sommes entouré des meilleures sorcières et sorciers que l'Angleterre ait compté depuis longtemps, et j'ai nommé nos admirables professeurs. Et maintenant, comme je sais que vous êtes toutes et tous affamés je vous dirai ceci : Bon Appétit!! » 

Et les nombreux plats en or qui ornait les tables se remplirent soudain de nourriture de toute sorte. Les élèves oublièrent soudain toute leur conversation pour se contenter de se remplir la panse de tous se qui passait à leur porté.

¤¤¤¤¤

Plus tard cette soirée là, Harry se retrouva couché dans son lit à baldaquin en repensant à sa nomination en tant que capitaine de Quidditch. Il se mit à penser à ses futures séances d'entraînements et à son futur gardien. Il s'endormit sur ses pensées, heureux d'être de retour chez lui.

_¤¤ Et voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimé. Par contre, je tiens à vous prévenir que mes autres chapitres risquent d'être uploader à tous les deux semaines à cause de mon travail scolaire. Je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance, mais je ne promet rien. Alors je finirai avec ma phrase fétiche : Review s.v.p A+ TLM ¤¤_

_PS Mon prochain chapitre est à ne pas manquer il s'intitule : Bévue au ministère._


End file.
